1. Field
This following description relates to a crystalline carbonaceous material capable of providing controlled interlayer spacing, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage device based on an electrochemical reaction includes two electrodes, an electrolyte that transfers ions, and a separation film. The electrochemical reaction of the energy storage device mostly occurs on the surface of an electrode, and is not a uniform reaction.
This electrochemical reaction can be classified as (1) a mass transfer reaction in which chemical species separated from an electrolyte are transferred to the surface of an electrode; (2) an absorption/desorption reaction (e.g., a non-faradaic reaction) in which the transferred chemical species form an electrical double layer; or (3) an electron transfer reaction (e.g., a faradaic reaction).
Herein, the reaction species may have a non-faradaic reaction in which the chemical species from the electrolyte form an electrical double layer on the electrode surface and they are desorbed, or a faradaic reaction in which they are directly provided with electrons and oxidized (or reduced).
One or more of the above described electrochemical reactions, e.g., the non-faradaic reaction may be representatively used in an energy storage device such as a super capacitor (referred to as an electrical double layer capacitor).
The super capacitor can have increased capacity by increasing the surface area of its active material. Accordingly, there is much research on increasing the surface area of an active material, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,165 and Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2006-095487, and the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, many attempts are still being made to increase the surface area of an active material.